lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrie-James O'Neill
Barrie-James O'Neill is a Scottish singer-songwriter. O'Neill has worked with Lana Del Rey on songs in the past and was dating her from 2011 to 2014. Biography Barrie-James O'Neill's early life isn't well documented, and not much is known about his childhood. During 2009 O'Neill formed a band in Glasgow named Kassidy, and has released four EP's and two albums. The Rubbergum ''EP volumes 1, 2, and 3 were released in 2010 and the two albums ''Hope St. and One Man Army were release in 2011 and 2012, respectively. The band released their EP People Like Me on iTunes in 2013 during their tour with Lana Del Rey. Kassidy toured with the singer during the first European portion of the Paradise Tour from April 5, 2013 to May 31, 2013. O'Neill has left Kassidy since, and released music as a solo artist under the stage names "Nightmare Boy" and "Baz". He now releases music under his full name. Work with Lana Del Rey Del Rey and O'Neill worked together covering "Summer Wine", originally by Lee Hazelwood in 1967. The two created a homemade video in the style of Lana Del Rey's other homemade videos. The cover was published to Lana Del Rey's personal youtube channel on April 18, 2013. The video features footage of Del Rey and O'Neill performing the song on the beach, and in their backyard. O'Neill was one of the writers for Lana Del Rey's album, Ultraviolence, and contributed by co-writing the song "Brooklyn Baby". The song was featured as the 4th song on the album, and a snippet was released as a part of a promotional video on iTunes. O'Neill is also listed as a co-creator of "Black Beauty" on a certain registration site, however his contributions are unspecified. In August 2014, O'Neill released the tracklist of his solo debut album, with the song "Riverside" featuring Lana Del Rey. The album and song was eventually scrapped in favor of a 4 track EP. "Riverside" leaked on September 22, 2015. O'Neill produced and plays guitar on Del Rey's cover of "Some Things Last a Long Time" by Daniel Johnston, which was recorded for the 2015 short film titled Hi, How Are You Daniel Johnston. O'Neill and Del Rey are both executive producers for the film as well. Relationship with Lana Del Rey O'Neill first met Del Rey in 2011, and were seen together at the Tartan Clef Awards in November. Rumors of their relationship circled, but neither O'Neill nor Del Rey commented. The couple confirmed their relationship in February of 2012. A source close to Kassidy confirmed the relationship as well, saying, "I can confirm they are together." In July 2013, engagement rumors started when the couple were househunting together. Del Rey was also seen with a large ring on her finger. In January of 2014, Us Weekly reported that the couple was secretly engaged, and said "multiple sources tell Us Weekly exclusively. After trying to get an official answer, there hasn't been confirmation from Lana Del Rey or her representative". In June 2014, Del Rey revealed in an interview with German magazine 20 Minuten that the two had broken up. References * Kassidy Wikipedia page. * Us Weekly article on the rumored engagement. * DailyRecord article on O'Neill. * Zimbio compilation of facts about O'Neill. * Del Rey confirms the split. Category:People Category:Romances Category:Writers Category:Ultraviolence writers